Spin-off: Hilos del pasado, vista hacia el futuro
by Natsuki9616
Summary: Historias cortas de lo que sucedió y no se narro…
1. Víspera de navidad

**Advertencia** : Esto sucedió a mediados del capítulo 4, en las vacaciones de invierno de Sakura, al finalizar el año.

Víspera de navidad. 

La nieve aglomerándose en el alfeizar de la ventana de Sakura era observada por _Negi_ con nostalgia mientras Kerberos avanzaba en el videojuego a un nivel superior…todo era como todos los días, pero al mismo tiempo no.

 _Negi_ dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro cuando al agudizar el oído escucho a la familia Kinomoto haciendo los preparativos para la cena Navideña animadamente y sin pensárselo se recostó mientras se envolvía de tristeza su mente. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese día!

Escucho el juego ponerse en pausa, no alzo la cabeza al pensar que Kerberos se había levantado para servir en su plato más de las galletas del frasco que Sakura había llevado a hurtadillas. Le extraño no escuchar el frasco sobre el escritorio siendo abierto tras el aleteo de Kerberos; y se sobresalto -aunque apenas lo exteriorizo- cuando escucho la respiración de Kerberos atrás de ella.

-"¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma?"- cuestiono Kerberos de modo inquisitivo, _Negi_ volvió el rostro, negó con la cabeza y pregunto sin elevar la voz

-"¿porque pregunta?"-

-"estas mas encorvada de lo usual"- informo Kerberos dejando anonada a _Negi._

Rápidamente volvió su vista al cristal observando esta vez su reflejo, y ciertamente, aun recostada en ese lugar, jamás había estado en una posición tan decaída… _Negi_ rápidamente se sentó correctamente sin saber si sorprenderse más por el hecho que Kerberos hubiese detenido el juego para hacerle la observación o por el hecho que fue el despistado guardián quien noto que la inclinación de su cabeza había estado cerca de dos centímetros más abajo de lo habitual.

-"estoy un poco aburrida, es todo"- mintió la gata. Kerberos sopeso las palabras y pregunto

-"¿alguna vez has jugado vídeo juegos?"- _Negi_ quedo perpleja, Kerberos se jacto con una pose presuntuosa –"dudo mucho que puedas ganarme por buena que puedas ser, y no tendrás oportunidad si jamás has jugado, pero en consideración a que es navidad ¿quieres jugar una partida para matar el tiempo?"- _Negi_ suspiro irritada y respondió malhumorada

-"gracias, pero no estoy de ánimos"- aquella respuesta surgió mucho mas cortante y helada de lo que la guardiana quería, Kerberos reprimió escalofríos y vio disgustado a la gata por su actitud huraña…luego que _Negi_ volviera a recostarse a observar la nieve de forma melancólica se lo pensó dos veces antes de flotar hacia la puerta y salir flotando.

Asomarse a la puerta para cerciorarse de que el señor Kinomoto estuviese de espaldas a la puerta fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer, luego salió de su escondite y rápidamente Touya reparo en su presencia y advirtió con un gesto rápido a Sakura; sabiendo que Sakura ya sabía que estaba allí volvió a ocultarse. La japonesa detuvo la preparación del platillo que le correspondía y salió de la cocina advirtiendo a su padre.

-"ahora vuelvo…acabo de recordar que Tomoyo-chan quería que le llamara a esta hora"-

-"descuida, tomate tu tiempo"- concedió el autor de sus días amablemente.

Tan pronto como estuvo en el pasillo vio con reprobación al guardián, tomo de la cola a Kerberos y tiro de él hasta su habitación, una vez estuvieron a puerta cerrada regaño en voz baja.

-"te dije que te traería comida más tarde, sé que la comida de papá es deliciosa ¡pero no seas impaciente!… incluso te traje las galletas que preparo papá ¿acaso ya te las terminaste todas, Kero-chan?"-

Kerberos paso por alto sus palabras y declaro –"quería que subieras por la coneja…esta rara"- rápidamente Sakura parpadeo anonada y volvió su rostro al lugar donde estaba la guardiana, ella rápidamente lo negó todo.

-"estoy perfectamente bien...vuelva con su familia, Kinomoto-sama"-

Al ver a Sakura vacilar Kerberos se dirigió al frasco de galletas para servir algunas en el plato vacío y dijo –"dice eso, pero insiste y te mandara a volar con un tono ártico"- una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se acerco a la ventana con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿tienes algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?"-

-"nada"- contesto _Negi_ de forma cortante, Sakura creyó por un momento que la ventana estaba abierta y fue el viento helado lo que le calo los huesos, en lugar de la voz de _Negi_ … con una gota más grande sobre su cabeza pregunto con mayor nerviosismo.

-"¿te sucede algo?"- _Negi_ negó con su cabeza –"¿estás segura que no hay algo que quieras decirme?"-

-"muy segura"- indico _Negi_ dejando que su voz se escuchase irritada para inquietud de Sakura.

Sabiendo que la guardiana no respondería preguntas directas la observo unos segundos y luego formulo –"¿Te gusta mucho la nieve, _Negi_ -chan?"- silencio, Sakura pensó por un momento que _Negi_ no respondería, pero para su alivio contesto

-"no puedo decir que me guste, pero no me disgusta"-

-"ya veo"- articulo Sakura al saber que su respuesta no había sido lo bastante abierta como para dejarle preguntar algo mas –"a mí me gusta mucho ¿sabes? pienso que es muy linda…aunque prefiero estar en un lugar cálido que en la intermedie"- _Negi_ suspiro y musito con pena, mas para sí que para Sakura.

-"mi señor amo solía pensar eso, adoraba ver la nieve cubriendo las casas y arboles desde la ventana de su habitación, pero evitaba salir en invierno tanto como pudiera con tal de no sentir frío…ojala ahora no tenga frío en el lugar donde este…"- rápidamente corto sus palabras por ser consciente de que hablaba más de la cuenta, Sakura adopto una mirada de empatía y pregunto suavemente.

-"¿a tu amo le disgustaba el frío?"-

-"a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba, pero estábamos acostumbrados a estar en un lugar con un clima fresco en verano y frío en invierno, por lo que toleramos bastante las bajas temperaturas"- contesto la gata, Sakura sonrió, eso hizo pensar a _Negi_ que Sakura creía que podría sacarle información…y de ninguna manera lo haría. –"solíamos sentarnos por horas frente a la chimenea durante las noches más frías del invierno…algunas veces solo leíamos en su compañía, pero generalmente conversábamos. Son esos algunos de mis mejores recuerdos de él"- la japonesa se mostró mucho más interesada, y curioseo

-"¿donde vivían?"- al advertir por si misma de lo evidente en la pregunta para investigar comento nerviosamente –"vivieron en Francia ¿cierto?, pero ¿fue en el campo o en la ciudad?"-

- _bueno…sea lo que sea que busquen, no darán con ningún dato si yo omito los necesarios_ \- analizo _Negi_ antes de corregir –"vivíamos en una modesta casa ubicada en un barrio en la capital…con vista a la Torre Eiffel y un encantadora vista del crepúsculo y atardecer"-

-"¿Vivian en la ciudad?…Yo hubiese jurado que te volviste tranquila por estar en el campo"- musito Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza, _Negi_ analizo en voz alta

-"rara vez salía de casa, pero mi temperamento es tal cual es porque de alguna manera me parezco mas a él"- el rostro de Sakura era transparente para reflejar sus emociones, por lo que _Negi_ noto con facilidad que estaba interesada y suspiro con cierto fastidio. - _Me escaparía para poder hablar con alguien conocido…pero en este día en específico ese maldito trabajo estará saturado de gente, y luego tendrán esa fiesta navideña; encima nuestros cuatro amigos están renuentes a hablar conmigo porque les encerré. Cielos…realmente, yo me lleve la peor parte al alejarme de ellos cinco_ -

-"si estabas en casa todo el día ¿qué hacías para entretenerte?"- encuesto Sakura con una tímida sonrisa, _Negi_ respondió a regañadientes

-"vigilaba a las cartas mientras jugaban sin mi señor amo cerca, y si no estaban fuera leía en la biblioteca de nuestro hogar, preparaba la comida y obentos de mi señor amo, escuchaba música o veía alguna película…podía hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa"-

La ultima oración fue como una apuñalada para Sakura, aun cuando _Negi_ no tuvo esa intención, pero Sakura era demasiado consiente que la guardiana de las cartas del infinito tenía una paciencia sublime al no exasperarse por haber pasado alrededor de un mes en la misma rutina de ver por la ventana de la habitación…la gata leía demasiado rápido, por lo que cada libro que ella le había llevado a escondidas -por haber sido prestado sin permiso de la biblioteca del autor de sus días, ubicada en el sótano- era concluido en cuestión de horas, y -aun cuando a ella misma le daba cierta desconfianza- ya le había insinuado que podía usar su laptop siendo rechazada por la guardiana en el acto. El problema, para Sakura, era que _Negi_ no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para poder hacer y deshacer a sus anchas como Kerberos a pesar de haber convivido bajo el mismo techo tanto tiempo.

-"¿enserio? ¿Y qué hacían para navidad?"- Kerberos sintió un escalofrió sacudirle de pies a cabeza, Sakura también. La expresión de desagrado de la gata les había hecho saber que Sakura había metido el dedo en la llaga…por largos segundos lo único que pudieron escuchar fueron sus tensas respiraciones. Sakura titubeo antes de insistir lo más animada que pudo –"en Francia decoran árboles de navidad ¿cierto?"-

-"Si, al igual que en muchos países, la navidad se celebra con una cena familiar y regalos bajo el árbol de navidad"- confirmo _Negi_ en un murmullo. Sakura disuadió -"¿a tu amo le gustaba la navidad?"-

 _Negi_ suspiro y murmuro –"no lo sé"- Sakura adopto una expresión perpleja, _Negi_ contó –"nosotros jamás celebramos con él la navidad…aunque intercambiábamos regalos por motivo de navidad en una fecha diferente"-

-"¿porque?"- _Negi_ volvió a suspirar y explico

-"la familia de mi señor amo vivía en otro país…por lo que para las fiestas de fin de año siempre nos dejaba al cuidado de unos amigos, regresaba con su familia, celebraba las fiestas y volvía a nosotros algunos días después para intercambiar los regalos…decía que prefería la idea de pasar la navidad con nosotros, pero su familia no nos conocía, así que no podía excusar nuestra existencia para ausentarse con ellos"-

Sakura se puso pensativa y musito –"¿lo extrañas?"-

-"naturalmente"- confirmo _Negi_ –"siempre quise que juntos preparáramos la cena navideña y decoráramos un árbol…pero teníamos que conformarnos con pasar la navidad con buenos amigos, jamás con él en una fiesta hogareña que rememorar como tradicional"-

-"¿nunca? ¿Ni una vez?"-

 _Negi_ bajo la cabeza y explico -"la ultima navidad que pasamos juntos no fue una fiesta tradicional…estuvimos juntos por primera vez y nos divertimos mucho, pero no celebramos de la forma en que deseaba. Tenía la esperanza de que la siguiente navidad pudiésemos tener una navidad hogareña, y tranquila…pero le perdimos"- Sakura rápidamente intento acariciar su cabeza en un gesto de consuelo, _Negi_ rehuyó al tacto y adopto un semblante disgustado. –"por favor, no me toque"- solicito _Negi_ antes que Sakura tuviese tiempo de reaccionar –"al único al que le permito tocarme es a mi señor amo"-

Sakura suspiro pesadamente y trato de disuadir –"te aseguro que encontraremos a la reencarnación de tu amo…pero, trata de animarte ¿sí? Es navidad, y estoy segura que tu amo entristecería si te viera así"- _Negi_ le dirigió una mirada dudosa, y más apacible cuestiono

-"¿cómo esta tan segura?"- Sakura afirmo con una radiante sonrisa

-"porque seguramente era una buena persona…y yo también me siento triste de verte así. Anímate ¿sí?"- _Negi_ bajo la cabeza y asintió decaída, pero más tranquila. Sakura se levanto y se encamino a la cocina.

Kerberos se acerco a _Negi_ flotando y encuesto curioso –"¿cuánto tiempo tienes esperando a tu amo?"- _Negi_ no respondió inmediatamente, pero si respondió

-"más de lo que jamás espere por él"-

Kerberos se mostró pensativo y viendo la ventana contó –"fue en un invierno cuando Clow murió…y en ese entonces fuimos sellados en el libro, por lo que no sentimos el tiempo transcurrido hasta el momento en que Sakura libero las cartas Clow. Supongo que no puedo entender muy bien como te sientes, pero seguramente con tu próximo amo estarás mejor"- _Negi_ frunció ligeramente el ceño un par de segundos, luego se obligo a calmarse para preguntar

-"¿cuánto tiempo convivieron con el mago Clow antes que este muriese?"-

-"un par de años"- respondió Kerberos –"¿porque?"-

-"¿no lo vieron ustedes crecer?"- titubeo _Negi_ , Kerberos negó con la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y dejando reflexiva a la gata. Kerberos tenía intención de preguntar por el interés, por lo que para desviar su atención comento de forma casual a sabiendas que nada relevante podría sacar del dato –"Me vi a mi misma nacer en un otoño…el sonido del viento y el olor de las hojas secas fue lo primero que percibieron mis oídos y olfato, es la estación que más me gusta y la que más me apena ahora"- Kerberos escuchaba con absoluta atención, como esperando el momento en que dijera el nombre de su creador –"fue antes de la fecha de mi cumpleaños cuando repentinamente nos dejo, esa fecha fue la más amarga para mi…posiblemente les parezca triste, pero les aseguro que no puedo estar ni la mitad de triste que en ese entonces, así que estaré bien"- Kerberos la observo anonado, titubeo algunos minutos antes de volver a retomar su juego.

 _Negi_ volvió a recostarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para observar la nieve caer, a medida que pasaba el tiempo reparo con sorpresa que le dejo de parecer tedioso…posiblemente intercambiar palabras con Sakura había sido buena idea, a pesar de todo. Podía escuchar la voz de la japonesa y de su familia enzarzada en una amena cena familiar y se pregunto si al volver a los brazos de su amo y señor tendría la posibilidad de tener una similar celebración.

Alrededor de la media noche Sakura subió con pasos pausados, el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaban ligeramente más pesados, por lo que _Negi_ dedujo que traía la cena de sus compañeros de habitación. Seguramente Touya le había ayudado a escabullirse con comida sin que su padre lo notase, y al imaginarse tal escena sonrió para sus adentros con el recuerdo de las amistades que habían tenido en París. No las extrañaba al punto de querer llorar, pero si le generaban nostalgia.

-"les traje la cena"- advirtió la japonesa tras cerrar la puerta tras sí, y Kerberos lo celebro flotando por toda la habitación.

 _Negi_ solo olfateo suavemente el aire con curiosidad, y al reconocer algunos aromas se volvió a ver a Sakura completamente incrédula. Sakura ensancho su sonrisa al ser observada, como presintiendo que _Negi_ ya había descubierto que cenarían con solo oler el aire.

Sakura coloco la bandeja en el suelo y puso la mayoría de los platos frente a Kerberos. El guardián comenzó a engullir mientras murmuraba relamiéndose

-"gracias por la comida, Sakura…mmm…esta buena…exquisita…"-

 _Negi_ , que aun no salía del aturdimiento, fue levantada por Sakura para dejarla en el suelo, cerca de Kerberos. Sakura puso tres pequeños platos frente a ella y retiro la tapadera confirmándole a _Negi_ la fuente del olor, Sakura comento casualmente.

-"conseguí encontrar las recetas en internet, tenía mis dudas si eran las adecuadas y, como pensé que a mí no me saldrían al primer intento, le pedí a papá que me ayudara a prepararlos este día…tus platillos favoritos resultaron ser más complicados de lo que yo creía, pero dime ¿te gustan?"- _Negi_ bajo la cabeza muy apenada, luego probó los platillos y confirmo

-"tienen buen sabor…gracias por la comida, Kinomoto-sama"- Con ello la sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho, y suavemente acerco su mano para tocar tras las largas orejas de _Negi_ ; le asombro un poco que _Negi_ no rehuyera al tacto, pero si le sorprendió por completo que comenzara a ronronear y a estirar el cuello con docilidad. Para _Negi_ , ya no era tan fastidiosa esa Navidad.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Saludos!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última publicación, ciertamente es todo un lío para mi conseguir la iluminación suficiente para redactar una escena de la historia original… deseo con todo mi corazón que mi musa tenga la decencia de visitarme regularmente ahora que puedo escribir casi todo el día. Me temo que estoy sumamente rezagada en las redacciones porque modifique algunos puntos del argumento en el que se basara la trama, los detalles son los que me tienen con el cabello de punta…posiblemente termine calva del estrés.

Agradezco profundamente los comentarios de apoyo de los lectores que siguen el fic "Hilos del pasado, Vista hacia el futuro", y ante tanto silencio de mi parte como respuesta pensé que tenía que notificar que "¡sigo viva!" y no he abandonado el proyecto, tan solo avanza con mayor lentitud de la que había planificado.

En cuanto al corto navideño: Como pueden apreciar esta escena no ha sido publicado en la historia, y el motivo es que considere que no era tan necesaria para ser incluida; Aunque no por ello no la redacte luego de imaginarla…pero considere que era un desperdicio que esta escena de Sakura consintiendo a Negi quedara marginada, por lo que, aprovechando la navidad, decidí publicarla.

Como he procurado que los capítulos de mi fic tengan más de 30 páginas solo de la historia principal pienso que al agregar ese tipo de escenas los capítulos quedarían en extremo largos y con "rellenos", razón por la cual las omití. Pero, ¿qué pensarían si publico las escenas que redacte y no estarán en la historia original aquí? la mayoría son detalles que pasaron inadvertidos y que no aportan a la trama, y por ello lamento que sean innecesarias en la historia. Dependiendo de si alguien comenta alguna confirmación añadiré las escenas omitidas sin pasarme del punto en que ya esta publicado en la secuencia de la historia principal. Sin más que agregar, responderé los últimos comentarios.

 **Reviews**

(De la publicación de fecha Marzo 14, 2015. Capitulo 13)

 **julietamarilyn.** Me alegro mucho saber que el capitulo te gusto, todos los detalles encontraran respuesta en el futuro, lo prometo. En cuanto a las personalidades de Shaoran, Sakura y Kero, me alegra que te agraden las diferencias que le puse a Shaoran, tengo mis razones para cambiarlo, aunque procurare no hacerlo de tal modo en que se convierta en un despreciable OCC. De Kero, posiblemente te parezca que esta histérico y gritón porque las escenas en la que lo he puesto ha tenido agregado el factor "desconfianza hacia Shaoran (antes, por Negi)"…así que, procurare escribir escenas donde esté tranquilo, aunque yo estoy segura que él y Touya serian los primeros en celar a Sakura; Y de Sakura…admito que me pase un poco en el grado de vergüenza que Sakura podría demostrar, tengo una razón, pero quería que fuera algo lo suficientemente sutil como para que para los lectores pasara inadvertido…si es evidente el cambio significa que no escribí lo bastante bien, por lo que intentare corregir eso tanto como me sea posible. Criticas o no, agradezco mucho las observaciones, normalmente al publicar no dejo de sentirme incomoda cuando nadie corrige…eso siempre me dejaba inconforme, puesto que ningún trabajo es perfecto; deseo que este proyecto quede lo mejor posible, por lo que si tienes nuevas correcciones te agradeceré por hacérmelas saber. Me alivia que en general el argumento te agrade, aunque apenas comienza…respetare la historia original y las personalidades de los personajes creados por CLAMP, pero mi imaginación hará de las suyas en los puntos que jamás se narraron en el anime o manga. ¡Saludos!

 **Adriana.** Gracias por haber comentado, había tenido intención de publicar dos capítulos más antes de pausarla…pero luego hubo un detalle que me hizo pensar "si lo planteo de otra forma quedaría mejor" y otros detalles que me irritaron al considerar que no concordaban muy bien entre sí. Yo fui quien más se frustro con tantos horrores, eso puedo asegurarlo, y me disguste conmigo misma al tener que pausar sin previo aviso. En cuanto retome el fic publicare capítulos sorpresa, prometido. ¡Saludos!

 **sole713.** Descuida, los protagonistas de esta historia son Sakura y Shaoran, pero como casi todo sucede desde el punto de vista de Sakura puede que no se note mucho la participación que tendrá…al menos, no se notara hasta casi el final. Procurare conservar los temperamentos d tan apegados al manga como pueda, pero por ciertos detalles habrá ligeras variaciones. Si comienza a parecer un ofensivo OCC en algún momento házmelo saber y te prometo que lo corregiré. ¡Saludos!

 **tefy de schreaver.** Mil gracias por los halagos, tan pronto como la historia continúe se entrara en el nudo del fic, por lo que espero que entonces disfrute de la lectura. ¡Saludos!

(De la publicación de fecha Abril 4, 2015)

 **juliethk.** Gracias por la comprensión, yo también estoy desilusionada porque esa musa infeliz este renuente a visitarme, cuando inicie con el fic la inspiración me surgía todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no estaba escribiendo, por lo que me siento en extremo frustrada sobre eso. Recuerdo que en una ocasión pediste en un mensaje privado un adelanto y te dije que modificaba tanto la historia y con tanta frecuencia que no lo consideraba buena idea…pero si soy honesta, desde entonces he considerado seriamente publicar estas escenas que no incluí en la historia; no es lo mismo que un adelanto, pero espero que al menos calme tus ansias un poco. ¡Saludos!

 **parrazal30.** Mil gracias por comentar. Puedo asegurar que no me he olvidado de la historia, pero este año ha sido el peor para mi inspiración; y después de haber tenido una de mis materias en la cuerda floja el primer ciclo no podía arriesgarme a reducir el tiempo de estudio, la Universidad se vuelve cada vez peor, lo aseguro. Pero dejándolo de lado, ya tengo toda la historia estructurada en mi cabeza, el problema para mi es plasmarla dignamente en digital sin que suene ridícula o que carezca de sentido. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque la espera lo valga. ¡Saludos!

 **julietamarilyn.** Te agradezco profundamente el comentario, y si aun estas interesada en la historia lo estaré aun mas. Soy consciente que fuiste de las primeras en leer el fic, y por lectoras que esperan desde el principio, como tú, es que me pesa más en la conciencia cada día de retraso de mi parte. Procurare exprimir a mi musa cada vez que me visite y concluir el fic con una historia que cumpla tus expectativas. ¡Saludos!

 **Adriana.** No sabes cuando me han animado los cinco comentarios que recibí de su parte; Saber que mi historia aun le mantiene interesada me alegra, y me motiva bastante a continuar escribiendo tanto como pueda, aun cuando al terminar de escribir borrare más de la mitad de lo que escribí por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. La inspiración de redactar me abandona muy seguido, pero mi la historia se desarrollo bastante en mi cabeza. Para cuando retome el fic me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el resultado. ¡Saludos!

 **AKARI30.** Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia es de su agrado, realmente lo agradezco; procurare concluirla tan rápido como me sea posible, lo prometo. ¡Saludos!

Les estoy profundamente agradecida por el apoyo en mi primer fic, y lamento profundamente causarles tan mala impresión al dejar rezagada tanto tiempo la historia… ¡espero que tengan unas felices fiestas!

 **Natsuki.**

 **(Diciembre 25, 2015)**


	2. La carta de Sakura

**Advertencia:** Esta escena se ubica en el capítulo 2, después de que Sakura le escribiera a Eriol y antes de que fuera a Tomoeda.

La carta de Sakura

La luz del ocaso encontró a Hiragizawa Eriol abriendo la verja del jardín de su propia casa, una pintoresca vivienda, un lugar modesto, pero con tanta elegancia y refinamiento como la de su actual dueño. Con paso pausado él camino hacia la puerta franqueada por gárgolas de piedra, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco la llave de su puerta, abrió, ingreso y cerro. Dejo sus llaves en el plato del buro del recibidor y coloco su abrigo y bufanda sobre la percha junto a la puerta.

Muchos pensarían que Eriol escogió aquella vivienda por ser un hogar propio de un aristócrata, pero el inglés únicamente la escogió porque le quedaba a diez minutos a de los pubs que frecuentaba, siete minutos en auto de su club nocturno preferido y veinte minutos de la escuela a la que asistiría hasta que legalmente alcanzara la mayoría de edad. No negaba que disfrutaba de la comodidad, pero había rechazado lugares más ostentosos por el único crimen de no contar con la ubicación de la vivienda actual.

Poco después de haber cruzado el recibidor llego revoloteando la forma falsa de su guardián del sol, Spinel Sun. Sin siquiera saludarlo enuncio audiblemente irritado.

-"trajeron a Nakuru en la madrugada, ¡por favor! Ordénele que si quiere andar de fiesta en fiesta por la noche, que por lo menos venga lo bastante lucida para poder entrar por su cuenta ¡De nuevo sus amigos destrozaron la sala y la cocina!"-

-"¿mi biblioteca sobrevivió ilesa?"- aquella pregunta del joven ingles hizo al gato alado fruncir el ceño…como si hubiese traducido la pregunta como "mientras no dañen o toquen un solo libro de mi biblioteca pueden quemar el resto de la casa"

-"¡He tardado todo el día en volver a dejar la casa presentable, Eriol!"- Reclamo el guardián

-"Que alivio"- respondió Eriol sonriendo divertido -"porque Brittany vendrá en un par de horas…no hablaría bien de mi el recibir a una señorita en una casa patas arriba ¿cierto?"- El guardián se mostro abiertamente disgustado, y con gruesas venas saltando sobre su cabeza se retiro advirtiendo sumamente enojado.

-"Su correo esta sobre el escritorio de su habitación"-

Riendo con mucha gracia Eriol se dirigió a su recamara, dejo su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio y cambio su atuendo…Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor en la búsqueda de algo que estuviese fuera de lugar, y lo único que reconoció como intruso fueron los numerosos sobres sobre la mesa. Vio la hora y supo que tendría aun dos horas libres antes de la llegada de su visita, por lo que movió la mochila al suelo y comenzó a pasar sobres con aburrimiento…estados de cuenta, algunas cartas de amor de compañeras de la escuela, cartas de amigos que tenía tiempo sin ver, una carta de sus padres, recibos que pronto debía cancelar…después de pasar unos quince sobres sus ojos se toparon con un sobre amarillo con un decorado de ovejas, al verlo el inglés sonrió muy divertido. No necesito ver el nombre del emisor para saber que aquel sobre fue enviado de Japón, sin siquiera analizarlo se dio cuenta de entrada que era una carta de Kinomoto Sakura. Hizo a un lado el resto de sobres que de todas maneras no tenía ganas de leer, leyó de forma mecánica el frente del sobre, lo abrió y saco el contenido. Habían dos páginas y eso le extraño, normalmente Sakura resumía todas sus ideas en una sola hoja.

- _debe ser otro sueño con gatos_ \- pensó fugazmente antes de extender la primera pagina para dar lectura a la carta.

" _Querido Eriol"_

" _¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien, aquí el clima se ha vuelto muy frio aun cuando estamos en otoño. Dale de mi parte saludos a la profesora Mizuki."_

" _Seguramente pensaras que es repentino que te escriba, no sabía a quién mas acudir. Veras, esta semana ha sido muy complicada y difícil para mí. Shaoran-kun y Mei Ling-chan han vuelto de Hong Kong y él se volvió estudiante de mi clase, el problema es que él no nos recuerda. Mei Ling-chan nos conto que hace un mes sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. A causa del shock ha olvidado todo a partir de los diez años, por lo que esta aquí como una "terapia"; Seré honesta contigo y te diré que encuentro rarísimo hablar con él sin que él tenga la menor idea de quién soy yo. Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora enfrento un problema mayor."_

" _¿Recuerdas ese dibujo que te envié en la última carta? Hace unos días llegue a visualizar mejor aquel sueño que para el momento en que te escribí: se parece a un gato blanco, pero tiene orejas de conejo y alas de murciélago. Cuando te envié ese dibujo me respondiste que era un producto de mis sueños en extremo divertido y que no le tomara importancia…Trate de seguir tu consejo, aunque el sueño siguió repitiéndose hasta hace unos días, y es precisamente de eso lo que necesito hablar. "_

" _El pasado miércoles por la tarde fui con unas amigas al templo Tsukimine porque Naoko-chan había escuchado rumores de fantasmas y quería ir a verlos. Pensé que fue un fantasma lo que me había dado un susto terrible, y mientras trataba de digerir lo que sucedía me la he encontrado…Eriol-kun, lo que vi en sueños era una guardiana de cartas mágicas. Por increíble que parezca, el "fantasma" que nos asusto a mis amigas y a mí era una carta mágica llamada "The Wood", y esa guardiana dijo que esa carta pertenece a un juego llamado "Infinity Cards". He intentado hacer averiguaciones con ella, y es gracias a eso que sé que esa carta del infinito no tiene un efecto muy diferente a la carta que yo tengo con el mismo nombre (salvo que la carta del juego de cartas del infinito es más fuerte), por otra parte, ni siquiera me ha querido decir su verdadero nombre porque piensa que no lo diré correctamente…por eso la llamo Negi-chan."_

" _Ella me dijo que el juego era de diez cartas incluyendo a "Wood", que ahora tengo en mi poder porque Negi-chan le neutralizo. También dijo que las cartas son inofensivas a menos que las toquen, pues atacaran a quien lo haga, y yo toque esa carta y, por ello, ahora todo el juego quiere matarme…fue gracias a Tomoyo-chan (nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente) que Negi-chan se convenció de permanecer cerca de mí para asesorarme, como ella está recolectando las cartas se quedara conmigo hasta que las consiga todas, así que, en este momento estoy siendo usada como carnada ¡estoy asustada!"_

" _Esas cartas son más fuertes que las mías, Eriol-kun; Negi-chan dijo que "Wood" es inofensivo, pero cuando lo vimos rompió el escudo que hice con "Shield". Además, Negi-chan ha sido capaz de neutralizar a Kero-chan y Yue-san juntos, no creo que Negi-chan exagere cuando dice que las nueve cartas que irán tras de mi me pueden matar."_

" _Todo esto ha sido sumamente repentino para mi, y te escribo porque necesito saber si sabes algo de las Infinity Cards que pueda ayudarme, o si de casualidad oíste algo del mago que las creo, pues Negi-chan sabia quienes eran Kero-chan, Yue y yo (¿Sera posible que tu le comentaras algo de mí a ese mago?). Esas cartas no son como las mías, para empezar ni siquiera puedo percibir la magia de las cartas o Negi-chan porque el mago dueño de Negi-chan los protegió con magia ¡No las sentiré venir si me atacan!"_

" _Por favor respóndeme tan pronto como puedas, estoy desesperada."_

" _Un abraso, Sakura"_

" _PD: Te envió adjunto un dibujo del sello que esta al reverso de la carta que tengo, en caso que necesites verlo."_

Al terminar de leer, Eriol había adquirido un semblante tan serio que parecía una estatua viviente. Releyó la carta unas cinco veces más antes de convencerse del todo de que la carta tenía la inconfundible letra de Sakura y no era falsa. Pero la información que había allí era tan increíble que permaneció reflexionando sobre ello sentado en aquella silla, sin apenas moverse.

Una vez consiguió salir de aquel letargo provocado por el escepticismo volvió su atención a aquel dibujo adjunto en la carta con la esperanza de que fuera falso…a medida que sus ojos detallaban el papel se sentía mas abrumado y espantado. Sakura no podría haber elaborado tal cosa con el inocente fin de jugarle una broma, ese sello era tan real como el suyo a pesar de no haberlo visto jamás.

Sin siquiera pensárselo tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje para cancelar su encuentro con su nueva conquista, luego tomo la carta de Sakura y se dirigió a la biblioteca de su morada…tres horas completas fueron dedicadas a realizar consultas a tomos de libros de magia antiquísimos; Eriol se ponía más reflexivo y desconfiado cada vez que su mirada repasaba aquel sello, con cada mirada su aguda vista descubría algo nuevo, algo que no entendía -lo cual era de por sí solo desconcertante-, e incluso algo que desconocía ¡¿cuántos símbolos ocultos encerraba aquel sello?!

Eriol nunca se tomo la molestia de buscar un instructor de magia porque los recuerdos de su vida anterior le dieron conocimientos bastos, tanto en magia como en diversidad de ramas intelectuales, al punto que nunca encontró una sola persona que conociera la mitad de lo que él sabía…aun así, al ver una y otra vez aquella hoja con el dibujo del sello, Eriol por primera vez en su vida se sintió estúpido, y aquella aborrecible sensación de incomprensión le hizo sentirse enfermo.

Aquel repentino aislamiento de parte de Eriol en su biblioteca privada no paso inadvertida para Spinel Sun y Akizuki Nakuru, cuando Eriol estaba especialmente enfrascado tratando de replicar el dibujo en otras hojas -con toda intención de poder descubrir si separando los símbolos conseguía entender aquella combinación- la puerta fue tocada por Nakuru, sin esperar a que concediera la entrada, la identidad falsa de la guardiana lunar, Ruby Moon, abrió la puerta y expuso con expresión quejumbrosa.

-"Suppie dice que ya esta lista la cena… ¿tardara mucho en venir tu amiga? Suppie se niega a bajar para servir la comida porque cree que en unos minutos estará frente a la puerta"-

El silencio prolongado por respuesta le indico a Nakuru que Eriol estaba enfrascado en un asunto de magia particularmente interesante o difícil -aunque, nada que según Nakuru fuera imposible de entender para Eriol-, Eriol alzo la cabeza después de un cuarto de minuto y dijo sin más.

-"dile a Spinel que baje"- Nakuru parpadeo anonada…nunca había visto a Eriol tan serio, pensativo y rodeado de un aura ¿frustrada? Nakuru cerró la puerta y Eriol volvió a sumergirse en nuevas meditaciones.

Todo indicaba que aquel día podría ser conmemorado como el primero en que Hiragizawa Eriol, reencarnación del asombroso mago Reed Clow, descubrió algo que le pareció demasiado difícil para poder desglosarlo y descubrir el enigma de cómo funcionaba…Eriol no pudo evitar pensar que en aquel momento, escrito en solo media página, estaba algo que pisoteo su orgullo como conocedor de la magia para enseñarle un poco de _humildad_.

En menos de cinco minutos su intento para comprender aquella combinación de símbolos mágicos fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta, esta vez ingresaron ambos guardianes; Spinel se adelanto hasta estar cerca del sofá donde Eriol revisaba libros y encuesto.

-"¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Realmente cancelaste tu cita con esa chica?"-

Un nuevo silencio extenso fue la respuesta, Eriol suspiro pesadamente, dejo sobre una mesita cercana todo lo que tenía en manos y narro. -"Sakura-san me escribió…recientemente encontró un juego de cartas mágicas"- Spinel y Nakuru consideraron que era un chiste de mal gusto hasta que al intentar sonreír con ironía notaron que la mirada de Eriol era tan seria que rayaba en la severidad.

-"es una broma ¿cierto?"- insistió Nakuru, seguramente Eriol había querido aventurarse a probar el humor negro.

Eriol tomo la carta de Sakura donde ella pedía ayuda y la extendió hacia sus guardianes diciendo -"nunca había hablado mas enserio"- Nakuru tomo la hoja y Spinel se puso a su lado para leer al mismo tiempo. El pasmo en sus rostros era más pronunciado con cada línea leída, Eriol supo que ellos se habían tomado aquella noticia casi tan mal como él.

-"¡tiene que ser una farsa!"- postulo Spinel, frunciendo el entrecejo con incredulidad -"el único que fue capaz de crear seres mágicos es el mago Clow, y por tanto, es usted la única persona viva con conocimientos lo bastante extensos para poder hacerlo"-

-"Me alagas Spinel"- declaro Eriol, levanto brevemente la hoja adjunta de la carta y postulo -"pero parece ser que si existe alguien que fue capaz de encontrar la manera de crear seres mágicos…alguien que conoce los misterios de la magia mejor que yo"-

Spinel alzo una ceja con escepticismo y vio la hoja señalada por Eriol con desconfianza. -"¿no será falso?"- sugirió Spinel descendiendo a la mesita, Eriol esbozo una sonrisa amarga y dijo

-"este sello es demasiado elaborado para ser falso: Nadie trabajaría tanto por una broma. Por tanto, un mago verdaderamente impresionante debe haberlo diseñado para usarlo"- Spinel se puso a ver con atención el sello que reposaba en la mesa, a medida que pasaron los minutos el gato negro no podía ocultar su impresión.

Mientras el gato leía los símbolos del dibujo Nakuru tomo asiento frente a Eriol y pregunto con una extraña seriedad -"¿y qué piensas hacer con ese juego de cartas mágicas?"-

Eriol analizo en voz alta -"tengo que volver a Tomoeda…esas cartas tan anormales no me dan un buen presentimiento"-

Nakuru fijo sus ojos en la carta de Sakura y pregunto -"¿realmente serán tan poderosas?"- Nakuru no desconocía que en conocimiento Eriol era superior, pero en cuanto a magia, Sakura era más fuerte.

-"quien sabe, es posible que sean fuertes…pero también es probable que Sakura-san haya dado su estimación"- indico Eriol reflexionando en voz alta -"al igual que lo que dice al final…es imposible ocultar la magia del todo, por lo que cabe la posibilidad que eso no sea del todo cierto y Sakura-san se haya dejado llevar por la impresión de un simple truco barato"-

-"¿entonces porque te preocupan tanto para ir?"- dudo Nakuru -"si no son muy fuertes Sakura-chan podrá con ellas y te escribirá para darte detalles ¿no?"-

-"por lo que detalla en la carta"- indico Eriol delineando su mentón con sus dedos -"Sakura-san, al igual que siempre, revela mas información cuando no cuenta directamente lo que sucede…Dime, Nakuru ¿porque crees que esa guardiana está recolectando por si misma las cartas?"- Nakuru se mostró sorprendida, Eriol especulo -"la única respuesta lógica es que no tiene un amo que la doblegue…y por ende, esas cartas están a su libre albedrio. Encima Sakura-san asegura que buscaran enfrentar a aquel que llegue a tocarlas… ¿cuántas víctimas crees que podrían haber si nueve cartas a su libre albedrio buscan represarías contra quienes les hayan tocado?"- Nakuru se mostró pensativa, luego pregunto.

-"¿llamo a Minami-san para arreglar el viaje?"-

-"por favor, y enfatiza que es fundamental que sea lo más rápido posible"- confirmo Eriol, Nakuru se levanto, devolvió la carta y salió de la sala.

Al hacer el cálculo de la hora en Japón Eriol supo que en Japón serian alrededor de las cinco de la mañana en aquel momento, y si quería hablarle con calma tendría que llamarle cuando estuviese seguro de que ella hubiese vuelto de la escuela, pero por ser una diferencia horaria de nueve horas tenía que hacer su llamada a media mañana…resolvió rápidamente ausentarse a sus clases y esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Mientras tanto se dedico a releer una y otra vez el sello de las cartas del infinito.

La llamada fue contestada por el progenitor de Sakura, pero pronto fue trasladada al miembro más joven de aquella familia. A Eriol le dio una enorme amargura tener que _admitirle_ a su amiga que no conocía a la persona creadora, y le indico que iría a aquella ciudad para poder ayudarle y hablar directamente con ella...

Una vez la llamada fue concluida Eriol permaneció observando la nada en la biblioteca, en un silencio casi absoluto. Su mente seguía sin resolver el enigma de cómo un solo sello podría tener tantos símbolos que se contradecían entre ellos, pero parecían estar en un perfecto equilibrio…el como funcionaba aquella combinación era un misterio para Eriol. Eriol descubrió que detestaba los misterios que no procedían de él mismo.

Después de haber revisado una docena de veces el sello de las cartas del infinito, Spinel no había vuelto a abrir la boca…había releído la carta de Sakura y comenzó la inspección de libros de magia. Después de haber pasado horas completas en el más absoluto silencio Spinel propuso en voz alta

-"es extraño ¿no?"- Eriol salió de su trance al escuchar al gato negro, y viendo dubitativo a Spinel cuestiono

-"¿el qué?"-

-"el chico Li vuelve en el momento justo en que tantas cosas anormales ocurren…sospechoso ¿no? A mí me da la impresión que él fue a buscar el juego nuevo"- postulo Spinel. Eriol rio por lo bajo y estipulo

-"yo considero sumamente improbable que Li-kun inventara una "amnesia" como coartada para ir en nombre de su familia…tal vez él y Sakura-san no hayan quedado en buenos términos, pero los Li son demasiado orgullosos como para andarse con evasivas, y considero que Li-kun tenía muchas costumbres honorables que no me hacen pensar tan mal de él como para asumir que su razón para volver sea una mentira"-

-"supongo que es cierto"- musito Spinel, dirigió una mirada dudosa a Eriol e insistió -"pero es raro que coincida ¿no? Él pertenece a una familia de hechiceros muy renombrada, por lo que no sería inusual que escuchase de la creación de nuevas cartas…sobre todo si alguien _cercano_ las creo"- Eriol sonrió comprendiendo finalmente la insinuación.

-"No conozco muchos detalles, pero parece que solo fue una mera coincidencia"- especulo Eriol apoyando en su mano su rostro -"Te diré de una vez que con solo con ver el sello descarto a la familia Li como creadora…No solo hay caracteres orientales, sino que también occidentales, y la familia Li tiene el ego lo bastante inflado para no querer involucrar a sus descendientes con occidentales, aun cuando Reed Clow fue mestizo y el mejor mago conocido hasta la fecha"- Spinel sopeso las palabras y quedo sin argumentos para rebatir aquello. Eriol sonrió mas al añadir -"Sin mencionar que Li-kun no tenía una capacidad tan asombrosa como para hacer algo como esto solo, será listo, pero me temo que no le atribuyo a él una inteligencia tan prodigiosa…por otro lado, no dudo que los Li tengan informantes en todos lados, pero parece que no tuvieron los informantes adecuados en este caso…Hasta haber hablado con él conservare la imagen y reputación que tengo de él intacta"-

Spinel acepto los argumentos considerando que Eriol tenía razón en varios puntos…luego de pensárselo bien también se convenció de aquella respuesta y su mente siguió buscando sospechosos. No dudaba que Eriol había descartado ya a todos los conocidos de él, pero por conocer a la japonesa pensó que Eriol también consideraba que posiblemente Sakura si lo conoció, pero luego Spinel recordó que nadie sabía que Sakura se había ganado las cartas y guardianes, y Eriol habría recibido una carta si Sakura lo hubiese comentado a alguien. Spinel llego a la conclusión de Eriol…no era alguien que conocieran, pero esa persona si sabía mucho de ella.

Cuando el anochecer era visible por los cristales Nakuru finalmente volvió con una serie de documentos y boletos para avión que puso en manos de Eriol.

-"Minami-san agilizo los tramites y consiguió un vuelo para el jueves en la noche"- Eriol frunció el entrecejo, inconforme, y cuestiono con molestia.

-"¿no pudo ser un avión que partiera mañana?"- Nakuru suspiro pesadamente y abrió la boca para dar una excusa, Eriol recobro la compostura al analizar -"bueno…considerando que no sabe los motivos y ha sido de improviso, ha sido una programación bastante ágil…dale las gracias de mi parte"- a Spinel y Nakuru les quedo claro que Eriol estaba disgustado por no poder irse en aquel preciso momento, pero demasiado refinado como para hacer un berrinche, se trago aquella inconformidad y acepto las condiciones sin chistar. Eriol se levanto del sofá y mientras se dirigía a la salida advirtió –"comenzare a prepararme para mi viaje…estaré en mi habitación"-

-"yo iré a empacar mis cosas también"- previno Nakuru, Eriol se detuvo y admitió

-"creí que tú te quedarías aquí"- Nakuru frunció ligeramente el ceño con inconformidad, Eriol estipulo -"No es absolutamente necesario que ustedes me acompañen…Yo me adelantare, así que siéntete libre de quedarte aquí durante una temporada. Aun no termina tu trabajo ¿cierto?"-

-"Sabes que acompañarte encabeza la lista de nuestras prioridades"- refuto Nakuru, dejo escapar una pesada exhalación y postulo -"pero te tomare la palabra…me quedare un par de días mas para arreglar todo con producción. Taylor todavía me debe un favor, hare que se haga cargo de mi trabajo"- Eriol se dirigió a Spinel e indico

-"Sera mejor que tú te quedes con Nakuru, así tendré tiempo para arreglar nuestra estadía en Tomoeda…no quieres pasar encerrado en una maleta en mi habitación de hotel mientras yo estoy en la embajada ¿cierto?"- Spinel se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, asintió y enuncio

-"de acuerdo, me quedare…pero ya que los dos estaremos lejos sería mejor que las cartas le acompañen"-

-"¿acaso pones en duda mi capacidad de cuidarme solo?"- inquirió Eriol, aun cuando sabia la respuesta de su gato.

-"Si llega a correr peligro lo más probable es que no nos necesite…pero, las cartas están diseñadas para poder realizar conjuros avanzados rápidamente. Si es que llega a suceder algo mientras nosotros aun estamos demasiado lejos para ayudarle, lo mejor sería que tenga la posibilidad de emplear todo su potencial en la magia ¿no?"- justifico Spinel, Nakuru se cruzo de brazos y secundo.

-"ponte en nuestro lugar…aun si tenemos tu consentimiento no vamos a estar tranquilos en un continente diferente si existe un juego de cartas que puede darte cacería"- Eriol esbozo una sonrisa divertida, Nakuru postulo viéndole con seriedad -"si llegas a aburrirte, por favor, ni siquiera consideres tocar esas cartas para entretenerte"-

-"me ofendes, Nakuru... ¿crees que soy capaz de provocar un juego de cartas nuevo y completamente desconocido solo para divertirme?"- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa serena, los guardianes intercambiaron miradas en un aura seria haciendo al inglés pensar con mofa - _tal parece que mi fama me precede_ \- dejo de sonreír y asevero con un suspiro -"hare averiguaciones sobre esas cartas antes de tocarlas, así que no tienen motivos para inquietarse"-

-"¿entonces si ha estado considerando el tocarlas?"- reto Spinel, Eriol solo sonrió divertido. Le vendría bien algo de humor después de lo mal que le sentó la noticia de aquella nueva creación.

Le tomo dos días a Eriol terminar de empacar todos los libros de su biblioteca y su sofá favorito pese a contar con la ayuda de Spinel, lo único que llevaría seria la maleta con su ropa y documentos, después haría que enviaran a Japón el resto de sus posesiones tan pronto como Eriol informara que encontró un sitio para quedarse.

Finalmente llego el día de su viaje, y Eriol partió al aeropuerto con solo una idea en mente - _tan pronto como hable con Sakura-san…veré la manera de interrogar a la guardiana de las Infinity Cards_ -

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

¡Saludos!

Antes que nada excusare nuevamente el tiempo de retraso, la historia principal continua en "proceso de mejora"...Recientemente logre superar un aborrecible bloqueo mental, y gracias a eso ya diseñe gran parte del contenido de varios capítulos. Me tomara tiempo el escribir todas las escenas que ya tengo planeadas, pero ya que ya tengo una "guía" de lo que tendrán los capítulos será mas difícil que lleguen a tener problemas en el planteamiento de las escenas (como con algunos capítulos del fic) y por ende se mantendrán moderadamente interesantes. Por otra parte, me temo que recientemente regrese a la U, y como mi horario quedo desastroso tendré poco tiempo para escribir...Aun teniendo visitas más estables de mi musa, el tiempo que podre digitar es sumamente reducido. Procurare hacerme tiempo para avanzar siquiera un par de páginas a diario.

Respecto al segundo corto que publico…de hecho, tengo poco que decir. Al inicio pensé seriamente incluir en el capitulo la forma en que a Eriol le sentó el recibir la carta que Sakura le escribió pidiendo ayuda por las cartas del infinito, pero luego considere que le quitaría el misterio si Eriol revelaba en monólogos sus propias conclusiones (y considere sumamente insípido escribir el como "recibió una carta y se espanto" sin dar especificaciones), por lo que redacte el capitulo 2 omitiendo esta información.

No dudo que Eriol sea muy culto en magia, al punto de poder entender fácilmente magia de nivel avanzado. Por lo que si alguien se pregunto de casualidad el porqué Eriol estaba interesado en las explicaciones del sello de _Shaoran_ (Ōkami) en el capítulo 7, pues aquí tienen la respuesta: Eriol jamás llego a comprender del todo el sello a pesar de enfrascarse en él durante una temporada. Y ya que cuando Eriol considero a Shaoran como posible creador lo subestimo y descarto sin pensárselo dos veces, le tomo completamente desprevenido que Shaoran resultase ser el dueño de Negi (algo que, ciertamente, tampoco le sentó bien), pero después del primer golpe a su orgullo pudo sobreponerse con mejor cara al saber que cometió un error por las escasas pistas con las que contaba.

Respecto al porque si creía en la posibilidad de que Alexey Vólkov fuera el creador, esa es otra historia…

 **Review.**

 **parrazal30.** Gracias por comentar el corto anterior, y miles de agradecimientos por el apoyo…procurare hacerme del tiempo suficiente para escribir las ideas que se forman en mi cabeza, aunque el problema mayor es que hago modificaciones a la historia que tengo planeada en mi cabeza cada vez que me visita mi musa (aunque, ciertamente, pocas veces se cambia la linestory). ¿Opiniones sobre el corto?… ¡Saludos!

Siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.

 **Natsuki**

 **(Febrero 20, 2016)**


End file.
